Barid
Barid, is a Bird-Man Gabranth. He is the leader of Pasion’s Three Warriors. He serves directly under King Leowald. He had a brief encounter with the heroes. Personality He gives off a vibe similar to that of Hiiro. He found it hard to trust Hiiro at all after their first meeting. But he learned to respect him after observing him. It was noted to be unusual for Barid to change his opinion of someone. Appearance He is a man with a large build. He has bird-like features and wings. History Not too much is known about his early history. Like the other Three Warriors he was trained by Rarashik who still regarded them as "snot-nosed brats". But he must achieved great deeds to rise to the top of the Three Warriors and to be given the title "thunder God" Barid. Plot He rescued the second Prince when he was almost taken prisoner. He also attempted to apprehend Hiiro after he almost single-handedly ended the war. The Three Warriors faced Hiiro in the duel between races and lost badly. Relationships Taishi Aoyama - Barid interrupted the heroes during a quest and stole the dragon they had just slain. He was at least kind enough to leave them the proof of subjugation. Taishi wanted to retaliate but Vale Kimble stopped him. Otherwise it might have gotten the heroes killed or caused an international incident. Lenion King - When the second prince was wounded and nearly captured during the war Barid came to his rescue to took him to safety. Putis - Another member of the Three Warriors who aided in the escape of the prince. Hiiro Okamura - Barid tried to apprehend Hiiro just after he ended the war by destroying the bridge. Hiiro simply toyed with him and escaped. He was angry and suspicious when Hiiro was given an audience with the king, who had to warn him to calm down. He seemed to soften his opinion of him after seeing how he interacted with Princess Mimir. They fought again during the duel between races. He thought Hiiro was insulting them by taking on the Three Warriors all on alone, but they still suffered a humiliating defeat. But Barid was not angry, only disappointed with himself and looked forward to a rematch. Rarashik Fan’naru - Barid's former teacher, she treated him with no more respect than anybody else, despite his high position among the Gabranth race. He wanted her to meet with the king about the state of the war but she wasn't interested until she learned that Hiiro was involved. Later on, he was annoyed with her at first for getting Hiiro an audience with the king. Leowald King - The king who he serves. They had totally opposite impressions of Hiiro after meeting him. Leowald had to stop him form attacking Hiiro when he visited Pasion. Leowald encouraged him to reserve judgment and even he was surprised how quickly Barid warmed up to him. Crouch - The last member of the Threee Wariors who somehow fell rather obsessively in love with Hiiro. She still behaves much like a child and Hiiro felt rather sorry for Barid who had to supervise her. But he still used Barid as his patsy while escaping her unwanted attention during his next visit to Pasion. Abilities Being a Bird-Man, Barid is capable of flight and can perform aerial maneuvers with ease. He should be at least Rank SS. He can shoot his feathers like throwing knives. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Gabranths